naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers. Information Type: Caster Magic, Lost Magic Users: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Erik, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Future Rogue Cheney Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. There are only two ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. The second way is one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having Dragon scales appear on their bodies. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown. Natsu Dragneel, however, has achieved this state at least twice: once after eating Etherion-infused Lacrima, and again after consuming Jellal's Golden Flame of Rebuke. Third Generation Dragon Slayers, however, can enter Dragon Force of their own free will. Excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic has the added drawback of turning the user into an actual Dragon. The only way for this to be prevented is for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer (via a secret art) and sleep there for an extended period of time, creating antibodies which will almost ensure that the Dragon Slayer does not turn into a Dragon. History This form of Magic was born over four hundred years ago during the Dragon Civil War. The Dragons split into two factions: those who supported peaceful coexistence with humans, and those who did not. However, the war ripped apart the lands and was locked in a constant stalemate. To end the stalemate, the Dragons that supported coexistence played a dangerous card: they taught their special Magic to the humans they sought to coexist with. Although the war shifted in their favor, the Dragons miscalculated; some of the humans that were taught this special Magic began to slay not only enemy Dragons, but allied ones as well. Such actions earned the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons the name "Dragon Slayer". Generations First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have been personally taught by a Dragon. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of fire. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of iron. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of air. Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who solely had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of electricity. Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of poison. Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have been taught by a Dragon and also had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. White Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of light. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and controls the element of shadows. Dragon Mode Dual-Element Dragon Mode Only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Lightning Fire Dragon Mode: A Dual Element Dragon Mode that fuses both fire and lightning into one element. Iron Shadow Dragon Mode: A Dual Element Dragon Mode that fuses both iron and shadow into one element. White Shadow Dragon Mode: A Dual Element Dragon Mode that fuses both light and shadow into one element. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell